Andere Dimensionen andere Sitten
by U.C.S
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich Wahnsinn, Irrsinn und Leichtsinn zusammenschließen? Nein! Keine riesige Anheufung von Synonymen sondern eine Geschichte wie diese. by Sotez


Thorsten: (abgedunkelten Raum betret) Yvonne? Wolltest du was von mir?

Yvonne: (vor hell erleuchtetem Bildschirm sitz und auf Tastatur tipp) Jaah.

Thorsten: Ist es wichtig?

Yvonne: Jaah.

Thorsten: Bin ich pünktlich?

Yvonne: Jaah.

Thorsten: Bist du hochkonzentriert?

Yvonne: Jaah.

Thorsten: Bist du auf einer Web-Page mit Nacktfotos von Elijah Wood?

Yvonne: Jaah………… äh! Nein! …….leider……

Thorsten: (sich über Yvonne lehn und auf Bildschirm schau) Ist das nicht Microsoft Word?

Yvonne: Jupp!

Thorsten: Moment mal! Du öffnest das doch nur, wenn du wieder eine Geschichte schreibst!

Yvonne: Deshalb habe ich dich gerufen. Endlich habe ich für dich eine Geschichte entwickelt, damit du kein heimatloser OC mehr bist, sondern ein beheimateter C.

Thorsten: (Yvonne umarm) Eine Geschichte! Nur für mich! Wie wundervoll von dir!

Yvonne: Ähm… äh…. Ja. Da gibt es aber noch etwas, dass du wissen solltest. Du musst dir nämlich die Geschichte teilen.

Thorsten: Mit wem? -.ô

Yvonne: Mit mir und Isa!

Thorsten: (zögernd) Oooooookaaaaay. Habe ich noch genug Zeit, um dieses Horrorwerk der Fanfic-Literatur zu löschen?

Yvonne: Nein, denn genau ….

15 Minuten später

Yvonne: ….jetzt ist sie online!

Thorsten: .

Yvonne: (grins)

Thorsten: Na gut, hast gewonnen. Und wie heißt dein wunderbares Werk des Grauens?

Yvonne: Dreimal darfst du raten.

Thorsten: Wie killt man am besten einen OC?

Yvonne: Hmmmm….. Wieso bin ich nicht auf den Titel gekommen?

Thorsten: O.O

Kiwi-Documents präsentiert voller Stolz

§$&§$&§$&§$&: Andere Dimensionen andere Sitten oder: Rettet Thorsten:&$§&$§&$§&$§

Disclaimer: Ich gehöre mir und Thorsten gehört ebenfalls mir. Isa gehört wiederum sich selbst.

Isa: (durch Straßen und Gassen latsch)

SFX: (Musik abspiel)

Isa: Hmmm…?

Stimme: (sing) I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

Isa: (unbeeindruckt weiterlatsch)

Stimme: I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and  
I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone.  
I walk alone and I walk a...

Isa: (immer noch unbeeindruckt weiterlatsch)

Stimme: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating   
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone

aha aha aha aha   
aha aha aha

Isa: (langsam genervt weiterlatsch)

Stimme: I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the borderline of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Isa: (extrem genervt weiterlatsch)

Stimme: Read between the lines  
what's Fucked up and ev'rythings alright  
Check my vital signs to kn...

Isa: KÖNNTEST DU BITTE DAMIT AUFHÖREN! DAS LIED BESCHREIBT MEINE MOMENTANE LAGE NÄMICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!

Stimme: Biiiiitttteeeeee. Ich wollte nur etwas Stimmung in dieser Öde hier einbringen!

Isa: Stimmung brauch ich nicht. Spätestens wenn ich bei meiner Freundin bin ist diese nämlich auf den Nullpunkt gesunken!

Stimme: Pöh! (so weggeh…. Wie eben…. Eine Stimme…. Weggehen kann…)

Isa: (grummelnd auf Haus zugeh) (Klingel drück)

Türe: (öffnet sich nicht)

Isa: Na Klasse….. YVONNE! MACH DIE TÜR AUF!

Stimme: (sing) Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door  
"Let me hear you sing it now"   
Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door   
Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door   
Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door

Isa: .°°°°°°°°°

Stimme: Bin ja schon weg. (sich troll)

Türe: (sich öffne)

Isa: Thorsten? Was machst du hier?

Thorsten: Yvonne wollte mir irgendwas zeigen, aber sie ist nicht da.

Isa: (glücklich) Wie schön!

Thorsten: Aber im Keller ist so'n komischer blau-leuchtender Riss in der Wand.

Stimme: (träller) Time marches on ahead – enough said  
There's only one way through it  
Time marches on ahead – one day we'll see it  
How there's a fine blue line  
Running through it

Isa: HAU AB!

Stimme: (abhau)

Thorsten: Was war das?

Isa: Etwas, das nicht mehr sehr lange existieren wird, wenn es mich weiternervt.

Thorsten: Aha. Aber was machen wir jetzt?

Isa: Ihre DVDs und Videos klauen?

Thorsten: Nö. Ihre Filme sind bescheuert.

Isa: Auf ihrer X-Box 360 im Keller spielen?

Thorsten: Jaaaaaa!

Wenig später im Keller

Isa: Igitt! Lauter Spinnen und Kriechtiere und Gewürm und….

Thorsten: (perplex) …..etwas drei Meter großes mit Schuppen, Klauen, Reißzähnen und bestialischem Mundgeruch.

Isa: (abgelenkt) Ja. Das auch.

Beide: ………

Isa & Thorsten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Drei Meter großes Monster mit Schuppen, Klauen, Reißzähnen und bestialischem Mundgeruch: (Thorsten und Isa knurrend und geifernd nachhecht) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Thorsten & Isa: (blindlings in leuchtend-blauen Riss in der Wand stolpern) WAAAAAHHHH!

SFX: Flupp!

Thorsten & Isa: (verschwunden sind)

Blau-leuchtender Riss: (sich schließ)

SFX: BADARUMMMMS!

DMgMmS,K,RubM: (gegen sehr massive Mauer gekracht ist) (bewusstlos am Boden lieg)

Spinne1: Hach, endlich mal wieder 'ne gute Show.

Spinne2: Leider zu kurz.

Spinne3: Die waren untalentiert. Die kriegen kein Trinkgeld.

Spinne4: Wollen wir Halo auf der X-Box spielen?

Spinne1 und 3: JAAAAAAAAA!

Spinne2: Aber diesmal mit 4-Player-Modus!

Ganz weit weg, irgendwo anders, am anderen Ende des blau-leuchtenden Risses

Isa & Thorsten: (auf Boden aufschlagen) UFFF!

Thorsten: Du liegst auf meiner Lunge! (jammer)

Isa: Und dein Ellenbogen piekt in meine Rippen! (sich von Thorsten runterroll) (aufsteh)

Thorsten: (sich hochraff) Was meinst du, wo Yvonne ist?

Isa: (Staub von ihrem Rock klopf) Mit etwas Glück hat das Monster sie gefressen…

Thorsten: Und wo sind wir?

Isa: (sich umschau) Ich fasse mal zusammen: Der Himmel ist in hellem Purpur, es sind drei Monde zu sehen, die Bäume sehen äußerst merkwürdig aus und haben seltsame Farben, um uns herum schwirren rot-leuchtende Glühwürmchen und da hinten raschelt es. Ich würde sagen wir sind in einer anderen Dimension!

Thorsten: (ebenfalls umschau) Könnte hinkommen…………….. Moment mal. Es raschelt!

SFX: Raschel, Raschel.

Musik: (dramatisch-bedrohlich wird)

Busch: (bedrohlich hin und her schwank)

Thorsten & Isa: (sich ängstlich aneinanderklammern)

Isa: (voller Angst) Hoffentlich beißt und kratzt es nicht….

Thorsten: (voller Hoffnung) Bitte lass es ‚nur' eine vollkommen nackte Miss Universum sein…

Isa: (Thorsten misstrauisch beäug)

Busch: (mittlerweile äußerst bedrohlich hin und her wedel)

Musik: (dramatisch-bedrohlichen Höhepunkt erreich)

Thorsten & Isa: (panisch zittern)

Gestalt: (aus Busch herauskomm) SERVUS!

Isa: YVONNE!

Thorsten: (umkipp)

Yvonne: Ja. Ich. Ich und niemand sonst. Die einzigartige Yvonne. Live und in Farbe.

Isa: ……..DU HAST UNS ZU TODE ERSCHRECKT!

Thorsten: (aufrappel) Und was machst du an diesem seltsamen Ort?

Yvonne: CAMPEN! (strahl)

Thorsten & Isa: #Tickt sie jetzt noch ganz richtig oder was?#

Yvonne: Das hier ist meine eigene kleine Dimension, die ich mir erschaffen habe. War recht schwer, aber mit den richtigen Hilfsmitteln kann man es hinbekommen. Alles hier habe ich mir ausgedacht. Schön oder?

Isa: (sarkastisch) Im Dunkel mit geschlossenen Augen: „Ja!"

Thorsten: Würdest du uns beide vielleicht bitte wieder nach Hause lassen?

Yvonne: Würdest Ja. Ich kann aber nicht. Als ihr beide durch das Portal seid habt ihr es geschlossen. Jetzt müssen wir das Portal hinterm Wald benutzen. Aber da müssen wir erst mal hin.

Isa: Übrigens befindet sich in deinem Keller ein Monster.

Yvonne: Nicht schlimm. Ungeziefer kommt häufiger rein, wenn ich das Portal auflasse. (weggeh) Wenn ihr hier weg wollt müsst ihr mir folgen.

Thorsten & Isa: (Yvonne betrübt folgen und besorgt Umgebung beachten)

späääääääter

Insekt mit langen, spitzen Stachel: (vor Thorsten Gesicht vorbei flieg)

Thorsten: Sag mal Yvonne, sind die Tiere hier ungefährlich?

Yvonne: Ja!

Thorsten: Uff.

Yvonne: Als ich sie erfunden hab waren sie völlig harmlos. Dann wurde das Camping aber zu lasch, weil ja nie was passierte, also hab ich alle in giftige oder gefährliche Tiere umgewandelt.

Isa: (schluck)

Schlange: (hervorschieß und Thorsten in Knöchel beiß)

Thorsten: AUA! (auf einem Bein hüpf und dabei gebissenen Knöchel halt)

Isa: War die Schlange auch giftig?

Yvonne: Na klar!

Thorsten: OO

Yvonne: Aber es war die blau-rot-grün gepunktete Nesselotter. Deren Gift wirkt erst nach ein paar Tagen. Wir haben also genug Zeit, um dir ein Gegengift zu besorgen.

Thorsten: WIE? HAST DU KEINES DABEI?

Yvonne: Nö. Seh ich so aus?

Isa: Du hast sie gehört. Wir haben ein paar Tage Zeit. Aber wir sollten an der nächst-besten Stelle lieber ein Lager errichten. Der Biss muss desinfiziert werden, damit er sich nicht entzündet.

Yvonne: Ist gut. Ich werde uns zum nächst-besten Lagerplatz führen.

30 Minuten später auf einer schönen kleinen Lichtung an einem Bach

Isa: Still halten. (Desinfektionsmittel auf Thorstens Knöchel schmier)

Thorsten: Autsch!

Isa: (Pflaster auf Biss kleb) Du wirst wirklich nicht vom Glück verfolgt.

Thorsten: (betroffen nick) (traurig wirk)

Isa: Ach komm schon. Wir haben genug Zeit. Irgendetwas wird dich doch sicherlich wieder aufmuntern.

Stein mit Flügeln: (vorbei flieg) Ruckedigu, Ruckedigu, Blut ist im Schuh, Blut ist im Schuh.

Thorsten & Isa?

Yvonne: (mit Stapel Holz ankomm) Das ist mein Märchenstein. Er kann alle Märchen der Welt erzählen. Leider war ich etwas sehr betrunken, als ich ihn erfand. Deshalb hat er ein paar kleinere Macken.

Isa: Und die wären?

Märchenstein: (zurück flieg) Ach wie gut dass niemand weiß, dass ich Pingpong Bälle scheiß.

Isa: Ich sehe schon. Gibt es sonst irgendetwas Wissenswertes?

Yvonne: Ja. Es könnte nämlich sein, dass Thorsten gar nicht von der blau-rot-grün gepunkteten Nesselotter gebissen wurde. Die gibt es hier nämlich gar nicht.

Thorsten: Soll heißen?

Yvonne: Dass du von der blau-rot-grün gepunkteten Kreuzkobra gebissen wurdest, die es sehr wohl hier gibt. Jedoch wirkt deren Gift innerhalb einer Stunde.

Thorsten: (blass wird) (Schweißausbruch bekomm) (zitter) (ohnmächtig zusammenklapp)

Isa: (geschockt) Thorsten!

Yvonne: (sich über Thorsten beug) Blässe, Schweißausbrüche in Verbindung mit Fieber, Zittern und Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Typischen Anzeichen für das Gift der blau-rot-grün gepunkteten Kreuzkobra.

Isa: Was sollen wir tun!

Yvonne: Ihm ein Grab schaufeln.

Isa: ERNSTHAFT!

Yvonne: Na gut. Also. Wir haben vier Tage Zeit. Dann erreicht das Gift sein Herz und er ist tot. Bis dahin brauchen wir das Gegengift, das sich im Besitz des Diktators im Land da hinten befindet.

Isa: …Diktator? …. Anderes Land?

Yvonne: Meine Fantasie ist groß. (mit Schultern zuck)

Isa: Na ist auch egal. (zu bewusstlosem Thorsten schiel) Wir müssen ihn dahin bringen. Wie weit ist das Land entfernt.

Yvonne: Boff. Vielleicht so 200 Kilometer. Vielleicht auch etwas mehr…

Isa: Hast du einen fahrbaren Untersatz?

Yvonne: Hä?

Isa: Etwas motorisiertes mit Rädern, das fährt?

Yvonne: ……..ach so! Na klar! Ich hab ein Mofa! (Mofa hinter Baum hervorzieh)

Isa: Wo kommt das denn her? (auf Mofa deut)

Yvonne: (stolz) Meine Fantasiewelt.

Isa: ………..

Wenig später im Wald, auf dem Mofa

Thorsten, Isa & Yvonne: (zu dritt auf Mofa sitzen)

Mofa: (dahinschleich)

Isa: Man ist das eng. Geht das nicht schneller!

Thorsten: (schon jegliche Farbe verloren hat) (trotz allem immer noch bewusstlos ist)

Yvonne: Ich hab nur den 25er Führerschein. Und selbst wenn. Das Teil hat eine eingebaute Drossel. Ich kann nicht schneller fahren!

Isa: Versuch es!

Yvonne: (Gas geb)

Mofa: (Durch Drossel immer wieder zurückspring)

Isa: Und das noch fast 200 Kilometer lang…..

200 Kilometer, 3 Tankfüllungen und eine Reifenpanne später

Isa: Beeil dich. Wir haben schon 9 Stunden von Thorsten verbliebener Zeit vergeudet.

Yvonne: (Thorsten von Mofa zieh)

SFX: Zisch! Dong! Pling! Knirsch! Kracks! Krach!

Mofa: (fällt auseinander)

Yvonne: MIST! (traurig) Es hat mir immer so treu geholfen.

Isa: (räusper)

Yvonne: Hm? …. Oh! Ach ja. Wir müssen da rauf! (auf prunkvolles Haus deut)

Isa: Uägh! So viele Treppen…

Yvonne: (trauernd über Mofa steh und es mit Blümchen schmück)

Isa: (Thorsten mittlerweile abstütz) Komm schon. Du kannst ihm später immer noch nachtrauern.

Thorsten: (bewusstlos auf Isas Hemd sabber)

Isa: …. Warum lasse ich mich eigentlich immer mit euch ein?

Die Treppe hinauf musst du deinen todkranken Freund schleppen um deines Glückes Schmied zu werden

Isa: (Thorsten schlepp) (ächz) (schnauf) (keuch)

Yvonne: (ebenfalls Thorsten schlepp) (abwesend Stufen zähl) 3497… 3498… 3499… 3500… 3501…

Thorsten: (Sabberspur auf Treppe hinterlass)

Yvonne: (Thorsten anschiel) Wow! Und ich dachte bleicher als Michael Jackson kann man nicht mehr werden.

Isa: (zu Yvonne schiel) Und ich dachte blöder als Paris Hilton geht es nicht…

Yvonne: Ich steh immerhin nicht vor einer Kamera und singe irgendeinen Schwachsinn von wegen ‚Stars are blind'.

Isa: (keuch) Da hast du recht.

Yvonne: Ich würde mir viele Lichteffekte beschaffen und eine Nebelmaschine und würde (seufz) ‚I can't get no satisfaction' singen!

Isa: Hö?

Yvonne: (summ) I can't get no … satisfaction.

I can't get no .. satisfaction.

And I try, and I try, and I try and I try...

Isa: Gott! Womit hab ich DAS verdient?

eine, für unsere Protagonisten, wohl halbe Ewigkeit später

Isa: (allein Thorsten auf die oberste Treppenstufe wucht) Hasse… Treppen… (ächz) hasse… Architektur… (keuch) …die Treppen… beinhaltet… (schnauf)

Thorsten: (röchel)

Yvonne: (schwitz) …und … schließlich… die … 603476 … Stufe…

… genau… wie ich es … (ächz) in Erinnerung… hatte.

Thorsten: Ugh. (‚stumm' vor sich hinleid)

Isa: Schnauze! Deine Meinung zählt hier mittlerweile keinen Cent mehr.

Yvonne: Schließlich haben wir dich diese 603476 Stufen hochgeschleift!

Thorsten: (sich in voller Gesundheit aufricht) Und schließlich ist es eure Schuld, dass ich vergiftet wurde! Ihr könntet mal etwas Mitleid zeigen! Ich werde in etwa 85 Stunden sterben! (ironisch) Und glaubt mir: Ich freu mich drauf! Es gibt nichts Besseres als durch einen Schlangenbiss zu sterben! Es ist WUNDERBAR mit einem unglaublich hohen Fieber durch die Gegend geschleift zu werden! Ich würde am liebsten kotzen…

Isa: (rückt unbemerkt ein paar Schritte von Thorsten weg)

Thorsten: …aber kann nicht weil ich wohl sonst meine Eingeweide mit ausspucke!

Yvonne: (schon mal heimlich Kamera bereitstell)

Thorsten: Meine Knochen fühlen sich so an, als würden sie in den nächsten Sekunden verbrennen und jetzt entschuldigt mich. Mir wird nämlich gerade bewusst, wie bescheuert diese Autorin ist, wenn sie einen Todkranken in voller Gesundheit aufstehen lässt um seine freie Meinung zur Geltung zu bringen! (theatralisch umkipp) (röchel) ((mal wieder) bewusstlos ist)

Yvonne: Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, als ich ihn mir ausdachte?

Isa: Was haben sich deine Eltern gedacht, als sie dich gezeugt haben?

Yvonne: Wahrscheinlich: Scheiße! Jetzt müssen wir heiraten! oder: Man ist dieses Ikea-Bett bequem.

Isa: Wohl eher ersteres… (Thorsten an Knöchel pack und ihn wegschleif)

An der Mauer, auf der Lauer sitzt 'nen kleiner Wächter…

Yvonne: Jo! Moin Erik!

Wächter, sprich Erik: Ach du Kacke! Was suchst du denn hier? Du kommst doch sonst immer nur, wenn du dir wieder irgendwas Apokalyptisches ausgedacht hast!

Yvonne: Also letztens war ich nur hier, um zu hören wie das Wetter wird.

Erik: Da gab es eine Sturmflut!

Yvonne: Als ob ich etwas fürs Wetter kann… (unauffällig einen ‚Stell dein eigenes Wetter her'-Baukitt hinter Rücken verschwinden lass)

Isa: (seufz) Entschuldigen Sie, aber wir müssen jetzt dringend zu dem Typ…

Yvonne: (Isa den Mund zuhalt) ICH regle das.

Thorsten: Ugg…

Yvonne: (Thorsten den Fuß auf Mund stell) (flüster) Hast du nicht zugehört? Ich rede.

Isa: .°

Yvonne: (zu Erik wend) Also: Wir unnützes, stinkendes und widerwärtiges Pack, die es eigentlich gar nicht wert sind euren großen und gottesgleichen König zu sehen…

Isa: Oo

Yvonne: … erflehen und betteln darum, dass euer unglaublich machtvoller, weiser, intellektueller und wirklich verboten erotischer König…

Erik: Grandioser.

Yvonne: Hm?

Erik: Du hast ‚grandioser' vergessen.

Yvonne: Oh. Sorry. Ich mach da weiter, wo ich zuletzt war, okay?

Isa: .

Erik: (nick)

Yvonne: …dass euer unglaublich machtvoller, weiser, intellektueller, grandioser und wirklich verboten erotischer König es gestattet uns eine kleine Audienz zu gewähren. Und sei es nur sein unglaublich machtvoller, weiser, intellektueller, grandioser und wirklich verboten erotischer kleiner Zeh!

Wir werden vor ihm nieder kriechen! (überleg) (abwesend) Außer Thorsten. Der kann im Moment nämlich nirgendwo nieder kriechen und betteln… Egal! Oh wir erbitten dich, holde Wache, gewähre uns Einlass! (vor Erik in die Knie geh und Hände bettelnd falt) (zu Isa flüster) Machs nach. (wieder zu Erik) Oh bitte! Ich werde auf ewig treue deines Herrschers Haus geloben und niemals wird ein schlechtes Wort über ihn über meine Lippen kommen. Doch es gibt nichts an ihm zu bemängeln. Hab Gnade mit uns. Bitte!

Erik: o.ô

Versteckte Kamera über dem Tor: Bleep! (sich ausstell)

Yvonne: (seufz) (aufsteh und Isa mit hochzieh) Pass auf. Du lässt uns rein damit wir mit diesem idiotischen Obermacker reden können und ich bringe dir Strip-Mau-mau bei und schenke dir zu Weihnachten ein Cocktailbuch inklusive 2 Litern Tequila und einem Liter Wodka.

Erik: Leg noch einen Liter Rum drauf und wir sind im Geschäft.

Yvonne: Klar! (schlägt in Eriks Hand ein)

Isa: Kommt hier jeder auf diese Weise rein?

Erik: Nö. Nur sie. Denn wenn ich sie nicht reinlasse hetzt sie uns nur wieder die Pest auf den Hals.

Yvonne: (unschuldig pfeif)

Isa: War ja klar. (Thorsten am Knöchel pack und ihn durch das Tor schleif)

Im Schloss! Ey, geht weg von der Tür, ich mein das Gebäude!

Isa &Yvonne: (durch riesige Hallen und Gänge latschen)

Hallen und Gänge: (voll sind mit Bildern eines nicht ganz so erotisch aussehenden Mannes)

Isa: Er scheint sehr von sich eingenommen zu sein…

Yvonne: Ist er auch. Deshalb musste ich auch vor dem Tor so eine Show abziehen. Wenn ich Erik einfach nur gesagt hätte, er solle uns reinlassen, sonst gibt es Pest oder Cholera oder Typhus oder sonst was würde er uns höchstwahrscheinlich nicht das Gegenmittel geben.

Thorsten: (röchel) (stöhn)

Isa: (kurz Thorsten patt) Keine Sorge. Ich und das Monster sind ja schließlich hier.

Yvonne: Wie recht du hast…

Isa: Hast du endlich erkannt, was du für die Menschheit bist?

Yvonne: Nö. Aber wir sind soeben auf Flöckchen gestoßen…

Isa: Flöckchen?

Uns bekanntes drei Meter großes Monster mit Schuppen, Klauen, Reißzähnen und bestialischem Mundgeruch aka. Flöckchen: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Yvonne: Grau? Du hast dich aber auch schon mal besser artikuliert.

Flöckchen: Grrr?

Isa: Ich dachte das wäre noch in deinem Keller!

Yvonne: Ach, Flöckchen findet immer einen Weg.

Thorsten: (plötzlich aufsteh) (wank) (Flöckchen seh) (begeistert) Der Yeti.

Isa: Klasse. Fieber-Delirium.

Thorsten: (auf Flöckchen zuwank) (Flöckchen umarm) Isch lieve disch Yeti. Du bischt dasch beschte kryvtozoolosche Tier, dasch esch chipt.

Flöckchen: Grrrr?

Yvonne: Ich übersetze für dich: Ich liebe dich, Yeti. Du bist das beste kryptozoologische Tier, das es gibt.

Flöckchen: Grr.

Yvonne: (zu Thorsten) Sie sagt, sie ist etwa 250…

Flöckchen: Grr!

Yvonne: Oh. Tut mir Leid. Sie ist etwa 225 Jahre zu alt für dich.

Thorsten: Ava isch lieve ihn… schie… öhhh…. esch… (Flöckchen fester drück)

Flöckchen: Grrrrrrrrrrrr?

Yvonne: Nein. Das hat er nicht öfters. Genau genommen ist das das erste Mal…

Isa: (Thorsten niederschlag und an Flöckchen vorbeischleif) Pardon aber wir müssen jetzt weiter.

Thorsten: (Fieber-deliriert) Oh sehet nur dies Licht! Ich möchte verweilen, wo ich bin!

Yvonne: Kommt nicht in die Tüte.

Flöckchen: Grrr?

Yvonne: Nein. Wir kiffen nicht. Das macht gleichgültig. (gleichgültig mit Schultern zuck)

Isa: Na und. Ist mir doch egal. Geht mir am Arsch vorbei. Wen juckst…? (Thorsten durch Türe schleif)

Yvonne: Bis später! (Flöckchen zuwink und ebenfalls durch Türe geh)

wenig später, in einer prunkvollen Halle, besser bekannt als Thronsaal

Nicht ganz so erotischer Mann: (auf teuer wirkendem Thron sitz) (unerotisch ist) Yvonne! Willkommen zurück, unsägliches und nervendes Chaos.

Isa: Unsägliches und nervendes Chaos? Wieso ist mir das nicht eingefallen?

Yvonne: Ja Carsten, ich liebe dich auch…. nicht! Ich wollte mich mit dir über die Spesenverteilung der Montagsdemonstranten, die heimliche Hartz IVer sind und nebenbei auch noch einen gutbezahlten Voll-Zeit-Job in Discountläden haben und somit Renten- wie auch Steuerfrei leben und schmarotzen unterhalten.

Carsten & Isa: Oô

Yvonne: Sprich: Ich will ein Gegengift für seine Vergiftung! (auf Thorsten deut)

Carsten: Aso. Aber es ist gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich muss das nämlich noch mit meinem Steuerberater und dem Stadtrat klären. (sich Notizen mach)

Isa: Ich dachte Sie wären ein Diktator. Jedoch kommt es mir hier eher wie in einer Demokratie vor.

Carsten: Man wird doch wohl noch als Diktator geordnet leben können!

Yvonne: Was ist jetzt mit dem Gegengift?

Carsten: (sich an Kinn kratz) Wir müssen uns dringend über das Wahlsystem des Volkes unterhalten, da es aus meiner Sicht zu unverlässig und bestechlich ist und den Schluss nahe legt, es wäre korrupt, nebenbei ist eine Wahl, die das System ändern könnte gegen das Gesetz was bedeutet, das die Illegalen und Anarchisten es sofort wieder akzeptieren würden…

Isa: OÔ

Yvonne: Raus damit! Was willst von uns!

Carsten: (dreckig grins) Nun ja, es gab hier in letzter Zeit Probleme, die nicht dein Verdienst waren…

Weit weg in einem fernen Land… um ehrlich zu sein ist es nur das Nachbarland

Märchenstein: (flieg) Und der Prinz sagte zu Schneewittchen: „Komm ich zeig dir die Zwerge, und Hoecker steht ganz vorn."

Yvonnes Stimme: NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Märchenstein: Antwortete Schneewittchen.

Ch!pz are back! Back in black! Öh... Ich mein zurück im Diktator-Demokratie-Land

Yvonne: NEIN! NIEMALS!

Isa: NIE UND NIMMER!

Yvonne: Losziehen und diesen Kerl platt machen: Okay!

Isa: Haufenweise Gefahren trotzen und immer nur knapp mit dem Leben davon kommen: Okay!

Beide: Aber DAS geht zu weit!

Carsten: (sich auf Thron unerotisch räkel) Entweder, oder euer Freund kratzt in etwa 84 Stunden ab.

Yvonne: (Zähne fletsch) (knurr) Wie wär's, wenn ich euch einfach wieder die Beulenpest inklusive Malaria auf den Hals hetze?

Carsten: Machs doch. Aber nur ich weiß, wo sich das Gegengift befindet und wenn uns eine von deinen Krankheiten heimsucht, werdet ihr es nicht erfahren.

Isa: (kurz zu (den immer noch am Boden liegenden und delirierenden) Thorsten schiel)

Thorsten: (röchel) (sabber)

Isa: Gut. Wir machens.

Yvonne: Watt?

Carsten: Gezeiten.

Yvonne: .°

Carsten: (auf Tür am anderen Ende der Halle deut) Dort hinten findet ihr eure Utensilien und (fies kicher) Uniformen.

Isa: Kann Thorsten solange hier bleiben?

Carsten: Sicher. Wir werden ihn genauso behandeln wie ihr ihn auch.

Yvonne: Gut. Dann schleift ihn jede Stunde mindestens einmal im Kreis.

wenig später hinter DUM DUM DUM … der Tür

Yvonne: (rosa Schleife im Haar hat) (kurzes rosa Kleid mit Rüschen trag) (lange weiße Strümpfe und schwarze Lackschühchen trag) Ich hasse ihn!

Isa: (kurzes schwarzes Top mit der Aufschrift ‚I love Modern Talkin' trag) (grau-schwarzen Minirock mit Modern Talking-Bildchen trag) Hass. Purer Hass.

Beide: (qualvoll durch ihre Kleidung leiden)

Mann: (plötzlich durch Tür komm) Guten Tag, die Damen.

Isa: Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?

Mann: Ich bringe euch eure Waffen. Für dich (auf Isa deut) habe ich eine wunderbare, gut in der Hand liegende Hausmannsaxt. Sie hat zwar keinen sehr großen Radius, man muss aber niemals nachladen.

(zu Yvonne) Und für dich habe ich eine todschicke Nagelpistole mit 50 Meter reichweite uns super Durchschlagskraft. Allerdings muss sie nachgeladen werden.

Yvonne: Wie viel Schuss?

Mann: So etwa 2000 Nägel im Lager.

Yvonne: Das reicht um Carsten die qualvollsten Minuten seines Lebens zu bescheren…

Mann: Eure Rachegelüste könnt ihr später ausleben. Im Moment solltet ihr nur versuchen, diesen komischen Kerl zu finden, ihm den Gar ausmachen und innerhalb des Zeitlimits wiederzukommen, um euren Kumpel zu retten. Ich habe hier eine Landkarte für euch. Darauf sind übrigens auch die Lokale mit den besten Toiletten und gute Handwerkershops markiert. Wenn ihr sonst noch irgendwie Hilfe benötigt könnt ihr mich anrufen. (Isa Handy in die Hand drück) (Yvonne Karte in Hand drück) (Raum verlass)

Yvonne: Wozu brauch ich eine Karte? Ich hab die Welt hier erschaffen!

Isa: Und nach einer Viertelstunde ihren Grundriss vergessen…

Yvonne: Stimmt…

Derweil, an einem ganz anderen Ort, um genau zu sein, in Isas Wäschekammer

Miriam: (auf E-Gitarre einhämmer)

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life!

Orlando Bloom, Jonny Depp & Viggo Mortensen: (hinter ihr stehen und in diverse andere Instrumente einhämmern)

Miriam: (aufhör) Ok Leute, es ist für heute genug. Ihr könnt nach Hause gehen, wenn ihr wollt.

Orlando Bloom: GEROMINO! (in Waschmaschine spring)

Jonny Depp: (Waschmaschine anstell)

Orlando Bloom: (von Vorwaschgang durchgerüttelt wird) Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi.

Miriam: An was erinnert mich das bloß?

Viggo Mortensen: (ein, unter einem Wäschehaufen verstecktes, Pferd herauszieh) (draufspring) Ich ziehe aus, die Welt zu retten! (davon gallopier)

Miriam: Ich geh mal lieber zu Yvonne…

in Yvonnes Keller, bei den Halo-spielenden Spinnern… äh Spinnen

Miriam: Praktisch, dass sie immer das Dachfenster offen lässt.

Spinne3: Jaaaaaaaa! Gewonnen!

Miriam?

Spinne2: Hey! Willst mitspielen?

Miriam: Warum nicht? (Controller nehm) (mitspiel)

In einer uns leider wohlbekannten Dimension

Isa: (renn) WARUM GIBT ES IN DEINER DIMENSION FLEISCHFRESSENDE WOLLKNÄULE!

Riesiges fleischfressendes Wollknäuel: (hinter den beiden herroll) KKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Yvonne: (renn) DAS WAR ICH NICHT!

Zwei riesige Stricknadeln: (hinter Felswand hervorspringen) WWWWWWWWWWWÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHHHHHH!

Riesiges fleischfressendes Wollknäuel: Fiep?

Stricknadeln: (sich auf Wollknäuel stürzen)

SFX: STRICK! DRESCH! PRÜGEL! KRATZ! WÜRG! PIEK! AUA!

Yvonne: Lass uns schnell verschwinden, bevor wir es noch mit einem riesigen fleischfressenden Wollpullover zu tun bekommen…

Beide: (abhaun)

Isa: (Karte auseinander falt) Wenn wir beim nächsten Baumarkt sind müssen wir dringend ein Lötgerät kaufen.

Yvonne: Also doch Pyromane!

Isa: Schnauze!

Derweil bei den Halo-Verrückten

Miriam: Yes! Zum vierten Mal in folge gewonnen!

Stimme: Und nun erhältst du deinen Preis.

Miriam: Hä?

Stimme: Eine Reise umsonst in eine von Yvonne erschaffene Dimension mit deiner eigenen Monster-Stewardess!

Flöckchen: (Stewardess-Uniform trag) (Miriam pack und in die Dimensionsspalte werf)

Miriam: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!

In der Dimension

SFX: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN! FOMP!

Isa: Was war das?

Yvonne: Klang ganz nach einem weiteren unfreiwilligen Besucher, der gerade eine unsanfte Landung hinter sich brachte.

Isa: Aso. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich das Gefühl, die Stimme zu kennen.

Yvonne: Hmmmm….

Beide: (Schweigend kurz nachdenken)

Isa: Was solls. Egal.

Yvonne: Genau. Weiter.

Ich jedoch höre hier jetzt mit dem ersten Kapitel auf. (verbeug) Danke fürs lesen.


End file.
